Balmius Chorster
Balmius Chorster is a human who served as a Footman in the Stormwind Army. He presently holds the rank of Kingsman in The First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade. He is also the current leader of the Order of St. Issac. Appearance Balmius stands tall, as he is 6'2 and weighs about 200 lbs. He is built, stocky, and is fit. Dirty-blond hair covers his head and face, as he sports a scraggly beard that covers his face and chin. His eyes are a chocolate brown color and usually appear weary. His skin is a tan from working outside daily. History Balmius was born in Westfall to a poor family with little luxuries. His father, Grizol Randolph, was a drunk and so his wife, Sharline, left him leaving Balmius motherless. To help raise the child, Grizol called for his long time friend to help raise Balmius. Together, they supplied enough food and shelter for Balmius to survive and he eventually grew into his teenage years, becoming more and more interested in serving for the Stormwind army, as his guardians had done so. When Balmius hit the age of eighteen, he enlisted for the Army and was accepted by Lord Maxen Montclair of the First Regiment. Balmius was thrilled, finally fulfilling his dream of serving for the Grand Alliance and the Kingdom of Stormwind. As he grew into his twenties, he learned much about warfare and the Alliance under the banner of Stormwind. Eventually, Balmius was fully instated into the Regiment after much training. Eventually, Balmius felt the need to go north, as a friend of his had asked for his help reclaiming the Kingdom of Alterac. He obliged, helping the Dominion of Alterac on their quest to reclaim Alterac from the hostile ogres that inhabited the area. Once successful, he was made a Knight of Alterac by Sir Hendrek Westfield. Later on, Balmius felt the urge to return south and serve once more for the Regiment and the Alliance. After some thought, Balmius decided it would be best to head to Stormwind and return to the Regiment. Once more, Balmius was back with the Regiment, having learned and grew from his past experiences he was a much more hardened and experienced soldier. This resulted in him quickly rising the ranks to Sergeant and having the responsibility to help train the young Recruits and Privates of the Regiment. After some time, he would return to his home of Westfall, soon learning that his home had burned to the ground and that his parents could not be found. Shortly thereafter, Grizol located Balmius and they were once more reunited. His other guardian, however, was still to be found to this day. Balmius soon answered the call of the Alliance to defend Azeroth and head to Draenor to battle the deadly Iron Horde, where he helped the Regiment clear out the vile Shadowmoon Clan from Shadowmoon Valley. Balmius continues to serve The First Regiment as a Sergeant and is currently stationed wherever the Regiment is fighting. Balmius recently found an increased pull into the Light, causing him to reform the Order of St. Issac within the First Regiment. With the help of its great and holy members, Balmius hopes to continue to spread the Light within all reaches of Azeroth as well as bringing justice to the injustice. Gallery 11535867396392747008 screenshots 2014-10-28 00002.jpg|Balmius leading the Regiment against the Forsaken! 11535867396392747008 screenshots 2014-10-28 00011.jpg|Balmius and the Regiment standing tall against their foes! Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The First Regiment Category:Soldiers Category:Footmen